Prominent Individuals and Organizations
United Dominions of Earth - A Lovely-Peacefull Union or A Power-Hungry Union UDE Basic Law '-Section I-' The President of the United Dominions, is the head of the United Dominions of Earth and the organization's chief administrative officer, and thus de facto the world-organization's spokesman and leader. The President have the opportunity to draw attention to certain cases of his or her opinion, may threaten the continued international peace and security. The President has office in UDE's headquarters in the Falleen capital city of Corrintrin, where the President's official residence is also located. The President is elected for a term of four years and may be extended several times. The President is elected by the General Assembly after nomination by the Security Council. The President of the United Dominions may not have a position as representative. '-Section II-' The President of the General Assembly are elected and nominated by the General Assembly for a term of two years which can not be extended. The President is responsible to inform the Assembly towards the world problems that arise, and verify that the voting is fair and by the rules. The President of the General Assembly may not have a position as representative. '-Section III-' The Security Council has three permanent members, because they are the founders of UDE. The permanent members have more powers, as any agreed resolution can be outvoted by a permanent member, the right of veto. Abstention is not regarded as a veto. Procedural matters are not subject to a veto, so the veto cannot be used to avoid discussion of an issue. The same holds for certain decisions that directly regard permanent members. Besides the three permanent members, are there five elected members serving on the Council for a period of two years. The Council has the primary responsibility for world security. The Security Council may impose UDE's members to participate in economic, communications and military sanctions against a country that represents a threat to peace. The Council have responsibility to protect populations from genocide, war crimes, ethnic cleansing and crimes against humanity. The resolution commits the Council to take action to protect civilians in an armed conflict. The Security Council's role in implementing the responsibility to protect is not limited to taking collective action against mass atrocities, but it can also make important contributions to structural and operational prevention of genocide, war, crimes, ethnic cleansing, and crimes against humanity. '-Section IV-' The General Assembly is UDE's main body. All UDE's members send representatives to the General Assembly, and each member has one vote at the Assembly. If a member are abstaining, will this vote be invalid. Countries seeking membership to UDE, must first be approved by the General Assembly, which will vote on it, before they can be admitted. In addition, countries applying for membership must meet the requirements, UDE require. Applying for Membership Before acceptance into the UDE, a country attempting to apply for Membership must first submit to an evaluation by The Security Council, on whether a country in question meets the appropriate standards for entering the UDE, laid out in its codes of conduct and many laws. The result of this evaluation will determine whether or not the country may proceed with its application to the General Assembly. *A country’s application must be clear, concise and coherent and give as many details about its respective layout as possible. *Countries which are seeking Membership in the UDE must first have existed for at least one month as a sovereign nation before submitting an application to become a Member of the UDE. *If a country attempting to gain Membership of the UDE is turned down by the General Assembly’s vote, then that respective country cannot apply again for Membership until one month passes *If a country is to be accepted into the UDE it must have gained at least a three-quarter majority of the UDE’s current Membership count in the General Assembly’s vote in support of them. UDE Human Rights UDE: Prevention and Punishment of Genocide Article I The Member States confirm that genocide, whether committed in time of peace or in time of war, under international law, is a crime which they undertake to prevent and punish. Article II Genocide means that any of the following acts committed with the intention of totally or partially destroying a national, ethnical, racial or religious group, as such: a) killing members of the group, b) the members of the group causing serious bodily or mental harm c) deliberately inflicting on the group conditions of life calculated to bring about the group's total or partial physical destruction, d) to implement measures intended to prevent births within the group; e) forcibly transferring children of the group to another group. Article III The following acts shall be punishable: a) Genocide, b) Conspiracy to commit genocide, c) Direct and public incitement to commit genocide; d) Attempt to commit genocide. Article IV Persons committing genocide or any other enumerated in article III shall be punished, whether they are constitutionally responsible rulers, public officials or private individuals. Article V Persons charged with genocide or any of the other enumerated in article III action shall be tried by a competent tribunal of the State in whose territory the offense was committed, or by such international penal tribunal as may have jurisdiction with respect to those Contracting Parties who have accepted its jurisdiction. UDE: Civil and Political Rights Article I 1) All people have self-determination. By virtue of that right they freely determine their political status and freely pursue their economic, social and cultural development. 2) All peoples may, for their own ends, freely dispose of their natural wealth and resources without prejudice to any obligations arising out of international economic cooperation based on the principle of mutual benefit in international law. May a people be deprived of its means of subsistence. Article II 1) Any of this Convention States Parties undertake to respect and assuring all persons who are within its territory and subject to its jurisdiction in this Convention rights without discrimination of any kind, such as race, color, sex, language, religion, political or other opinion, national or social origin, property, birth or other status. 2) Any of the States Parties undertakes, in accordance with its Constitution and provisions of this Convention to take appropriate measures through legislation or otherwise, provide the in this Convention rights, if these have not already been implemented. 3) Any of the States Parties undertakes: a) to ensure any person whose rights or freedoms under this Convention are violated, access to effective remedy, whether the persons who committed the violation, acted in an official capacity; b) to ensure anyone claiming such measures, access to its right to those determined by competent judicial, administrative or legislative authorities or otherwise in accordance with the State's judicial system competent authority and to further develop the possibilities of using judicial remedies; c) ensure that the competent authorities take a complaint to follow when it is found justified. Article III The States Parties undertake to ensure men and women equal rights to enjoy all of this Convention listed Civil and Political Rights. Article IV 1) Every human being has the inherent right to life. This right shall be protected by law. No one shall be arbitrarily deprived of his life. 2) In countries which have not abolished the death penalty, a sentence of death be imposed for the most serious crimes in accordance with the legislation in force at the time the crime was committed, and which shall not be inconsistent with the provisions of this Convention or Convention on the prevention and Punishment of the Crime of Genocide. The death penalty can only be enforced pursuant to a final judgment rendered by a competent court. 3) When deprivation of life is tantamount to genocide, nothing in this article justify the State Party to in any way derogate from the obligations it has assumed under the provisions of the Convention on the Prevention and Punishment of the Crime of Genocide. 4) Anyone sentenced to death shall have the right to seek pardon or commutation of sentence. Amnesty, pardon or commutation of the death penalty must be granted in all cases. 5) The death penalty shall not be imposed for offenses committed by persons below 18 years and should not be enforced against pregnant women. 6) Nothing in this article shall be invoked to delay or prevent the abolition of capital punishment in the State Party. Article V No one shall be subjected to torture or to cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment. In particular, no one without his free consent to medical or scientific experimentation. Article VI 1) No one shall be held in slavery; slavery and the slave trade in all their forms shall be prohibited. 2) No one shall be held in servitude. 3) a) No one shall be required to perform forced or other compulsory labor; b) In countries where imprisonment with hard labor may be imposed as punishment for a crime, the provision of paragraph. 3 a) be without prejudice to allow anyone to perform hard labor under a so by a competent court judgment; c) In this clause, the term "forced or compulsory labor" shall not include: I) work or service, not referred to in point b) above, but normally required of a person who is deprived of his liberty as a result of a lawful court order, or by a person under the conditions are released from such detention; II) service of a military character and - in countries where conscientious objection is recognized - community service, which according to law is required for execution of conscientious objectors; III) service required in an emergency or disaster that threatens society's life or well-being; IV) work or service which forms part of normal civic obligations. Article VII 1) Everyone has the right to liberty and security of person. No one shall be subjected to arbitrary arrest or detention. No one shall be deprived of his liberty except on such grounds and in accordance with such procedure as are established by law. 2) Anyone who is arrested shall be informed by the arrest of the reasons therefor and promptly informed of any charges against him. 3) Anyone arrested or detained on a criminal charge shall be brought promptly before a judge or other officer who is authorized by law to exercise judicial power and shall be entitled to trial within a reasonable time or to release. It should not be the general rule that persons awaiting trial shall be set aside in custody, but release may be subject to guarantees that they appear for trial, at any other stage of the process and, where appropriate, for execution of the judgment. 4) Anyone who is deprived of his liberty by arrest or detention shall be entitled to take proceedings before a court, to this without delay to decide on the lawfulness of his detention and order his release if the detention is not lawful. 5) Anyone who has been the victim of unlawful arrest or detention shall be entitled to damages. Article VIII 1) All persons deprived of their liberty shall be treated with humanity and with respect for the inherent dignity. 2) a) Accused persons shall, in the absence of exceptional circumstances, be segregated from convicted persons and shall be subject to separate treatment appropriate to their status as unconvicted persons; b) accused juvenile persons shall be separated from adults and brought it to resolved as quickly as possible. 3) The penitentiary system shall comprise treatment of prisoners the essential aim of which shall be their reformation and social rehabilitation. Juvenile offenders shall be segregated from adults and be accorded treatment appropriate to their age and legal status. Article IX No one shall be placed in prison solely because of inability to fulfill a contractual obligation. Article X 1) Everyone lawfully in the territory of a State shall, within that have the right to freedom of movement and freedom to choose his residence. 2) Everyone shall have the right to leave any country, including his own. 3) The above rights may no restrictions other than such as are prescribed by law and are necessary to protect national security, public order (ordre public), public health or morals or the rights and freedoms of others and are consistent with the other in this Convention rights. 4) No one shall be arbitrarily deprived of the right to enter his own country. Article XI 1) The family is the natural and fundamental group unit and is entitled to protection by the state. 2) marriageable men and women the right to marry and found a family shall be recognized. 3) No marriage shall be concluded without the intending spouses free and full consent. 4) The provisions of this Convention, States Parties shall take appropriate steps to ensure equality of spouses with regard to the rights and obligations of marriage, during marriage and at its dissolution. In the event of dissolution of the marriage must be taken to ensure the necessary protection of any children. Article XII 1) Every child shall have, without discrimination based on race, color, sex, language, religion, national or social origin, property or birth, the right to the protection measures from family, society and state, as its status as a minor requires. 2) Every child shall be registered immediately after birth and shall have a name. 3) Every child has the right to acquire a nationality. UDE: Discrimination against Women Article I The States Parties condemn all forms of discrimination against women, agree with all appropriate means and without delay a policy that aims to eliminate discrimination against women, and assumes with this purpose a) incorporate the principle of equality between men and women in their state constitutions or other appropriate legislation if not already done so, and through legislation or other appropriate means to ensure the practical implementation of this principle; b) To adopt appropriate legislative and other measures, including, if necessary, sanction provisions that prohibit any dis-crimination against women; c) To establish legal protection of the rights of women on an equal basis with men and to ensure through competent national tribunals and other public institutions to ensure the effective protection of women against any act of discrimination; d) To refrain from engaging in any act or practice that is discriminatory against women, and to ensure that public authorities and institutions act in conformity with this obligation; e) To take all appropriate measures to eliminate discrimination against women by any person, organization or enterprise; f) To take all appropriate measures, including legislation, to modify or abolish existing laws, regulations, customs and practices which constitute discrimination against women; g) To repeal all national penal provisions which constitute discrimination against women. Article II States Parties shall at all, and especially on political, social, economic and cultural fields, all appropriate measures, including legislation, to ensure women's full development, advancement, thus giving assurance that the exercise and enjoyment of human rights and fundamental freedoms on the basis of equality with men. Article III 1) Adoption by States Parties of temporary special measures aimed at accelerating de facto equality between men and women shall not be considered discrimination as defined in this Convention, but shall in no way entail as a consequence the maintenance of unequal or separate standards; these measures shall be discontinued when the objectives of equality of opportunity and treatment have been achieved. 2) Adoption by States Parties of special measures, including those in this Convention contained, aimed at protecting maternity shall not be considered discriminatory. Article IV States Parties shall take all appropriate measures, including legislation, to suppress all forms of traffic in women and exploitation of prostitution of women. Article V States Parties shall take all appropriate measures to eliminate discrimination against women in the political and public life, especially to ensure to women, on equal terms with men: a) To vote in all elections and public referenda and to be eligible for election to all publicly elected bodies; b) To participate in the formulation and implementation of government policy, to hold public office and perform all 'public functions at all levels, c) To participate in non-governmental organizations and associations concerned with the public and political life. Protocol for the Spread of Nuclear Technology to Non-Nuclear Nations (PSNTNNN) Nuclear Members of the Union shall adopt how to keep their nuclear technology for themselves. It states that the use of nuclear weapons should not be spread, and only reserved for existing nuclear countries. All nuclear affairs must be under the direct control of existing nuclear governments. The Union must have permission to annually inspect Nuclear Members of the Union. The use of nuclear technology for civilian purposes should likewise be inspected annually. Non-Nuclear Members of the Union may apply for nuclear technology and support for civilian purposes by the approval by the Security Council. Fall of UDE In the autumn of 503AER began UDE to have major internal problems. Nationalist governments from members such as Bolnominum, Loaos-Heeosso, Gentornum and Rinum-Franosium sent their representatives home from the Union and formed their own alliance. In addition, chose the new government in Balchepra to make better relations with the Golden Alliance for protection, because of the Union's poor handling of the country's security problems. So it was now important for Falleentium to create a new alliance, and this was done in a very short time. The Nilira Alliance was created and signed at the beginning of 504AER between the nations of Neurope and Soueca, two days later, signed Cantonos a separate alliance, and the world was now divided into four major blocks, and a great war was almost inevitable. Soldier to Consul: Alaric Bryland *'Name: '''Alaric Coust Bryland *'Birthdate:' December 28th, 474 AER *'Age:' 34 *'Height': 5' 8" *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Titles:' Baron of Vintheriu, Governor of Vintheriu, Director of Monitoring and Public Safety *'Languages:' Falleen, English, Helkar *'Ideology:' Monarchism, Conservative Liberalism *'Religion:' Faith of the Four *'Personal Wealth:' 3,937,000 Fall *'Hosue:' http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Bryland Family '''Father:' Bryce Bryland (Deceased) Mother: Helana Bryland (Deceased) First Wife: Catherine Bryland (Deceased) Second Wife: Sophia Bryland (33) Heir: Arturia Bryland (14) Son: Castor Bryland (4) Daughter: Claire Bryland (4) Adopted Son: Alexander Bryland (3) Early Years Born in the end of 474 AER to Major Bryce Bryland and Helana Bryland, he was raised mostly by his mother due to the wars fought by the Empire. His father would spend four years on the front fighting the Golden Empire and return home after the war to see his son for the first time. During the brief time of peace between 482 AER and 486 AER, Alaric would enjoy time with his family until the war with the two Verzarent nations to the north during which his father would once agin be called to serve on the front leaving Alaric with his mother. When the war took a turn for the worst and Corrintrin was attacked, Alaric and his mother were forced to flee the city. For the duration of the war they lived with family in southern Darpartryo and when they returned to Corrintrin at the wars end they found that their home had been destroyed. When Alaric's father returned, they began rebuilding their home and everything they had lost until 494 AER when both Alaric and his father would be called into service during the World War. In 496 AER, both Alaric and his father would serve in the Battle of Helderson and Sarnium and both would be sent along other men to take the fortified trenches and bunkers protecting the harbor. Bryce would die during the fighting in the trenches next to his son who would be wounded in the left shoulder by a bayonet. The loss of his father would hit Alaric hard and he would be ordered to serve in the attack on Sarnium after being ordered to leave his father in the mud as men trampled over him. Following the Battle of Helderson and Sarnium, Alaric was promoted to Captain and ordered to take part in the recapture of Jodingburg. The battle was bloody and many lost their lives, but the city was recaptured and Alaric was stationed in the city until the wars end. Following the War Alaric was never able to recover his fathers body from Helderson and was unknown where the body ended up, but Alaric returned home to Corrintrin were he had a tombstone made and a burial take place at the family cemetary in southern Darpartryo. Alaric would marry his lifelong friend, Catherine Kadrin, a few months after returning from the war and they would have a daughter named Arturia. Alaric's mother and wife, would die in 499 AER from a bomb that exploded at a new theater that had opened on the main street of Corrintrin. When the Civil War started, Alaric was in Corrintrin with his daughter on leave and would aide in the defense of city while his daughter was taken south by a family friend. As the war raged on, Alaric would continue to serve with the forces loyal to Emperor Vinther and would eventually serve in Operation Smoke. When the Civil War finally ended, Alaric would be appointed Governor of Vintheriu and would move from Corrintrin with his daughter to oversee the colony. Rise in Political Power Following being appointed Governor of Vintheriu, Alaric become a well loved politician, the people of Vintheriu quickly rallying around him as he took a very hands on approach to governance. Within a month the colony began to rapidly stabalize and by 502 AER it was on the verge of becoming the foundation for a new political force. In 502 AER, an organized citizen group called the Vitherian Statehood Movement (VSM) rallied together and began a non-violent aproach to gain their goals, going on strikes and boycotting mainland goods. The movement did receive Alaric's support which earned him greater admiration from the people and it is at this point that the Progressive and Security Party of Falleentium (PSPF) started. Drawing from the ranks of the VSM, the PSPF gained quick momentum and support and when a trial was started for the colonies to become states, the movement's popularity exploded. When the elections in 503 AER started, Alaric immeadetely threw his hat in for the race in parliament and the position of Imperial Consul. The election was saw heavy resistance from the Falleentium Facist Party (FFM) and it was a close race, but the PSPF gained the most votes and a coaltion called the Progressive-Conservative Front was formed between the PSPF, the Falleentium Independance Party (FIP), the Liberal-Conservative Party (LCP), and the Imperial Conservative (IC) which gained 58% of the seats in parliament. Following the success in the election, the Emperor named Alaric Imperial Consul and his term began. During his term in office, Alaric was able to push numerous bills through bettering the organization of parts of the Empire such as the penal systems. He also oversaw the seperation of the states and the creation of state governments and the eventual end to the Falleen absolute monarchy and the establishment of the constitutional monarchy. Towards the end of the term, the PSPF broke apart over the conditions of the start of a war in Kaarnor which Alaric took part in planning once it was underway. Return to Vintheriu Following his term in office, Alaric returned to Vintheriu and once again began to help better the colony by providing support to the Vintherian Statehood Movement. He put money into local projects which saw new defenses built up around the colony and the expansion of its economy. In 505 AER the long awaited results of the trial for statehood were due, but when political figures spoke on the matter, several of them made weak excuses that enraged the citizens of Vintheriu which erupted into the Vintherian Conflict as a series of massive boycotts ground the FCC to a halt in the region. Alaric continued to conduct his duties of Governor, but he did support the VSM and citizens and understood their anger. In 506 AER, the Vintherian Conflict dissapaited as the government finally acted and disbanded the FCC in the south, giving greater trade control to locals while establishing the Souecan Assembly. During this time, Alaric continued working with the VSM, now called the Vintherian Structual Movement, in bettering the colony for its citizens. In 507 AER, Alaric was named Baron of Vintheriu to which he used to further help the citizens of Vintheriu. Harald Anderson - The man who discovered the South Harald Anderson was a local fisherman from Rittnor. Not much is known about Mr. Anderson, but we know that he was the son of a well known local fisherman named Paul Anderson, we do not know anything about his mother, but it indicates that Harold's mother died when he was very young. Harold grew up with his father in life as a fisherman. It was a hard and busy life, and they should work hard to get food on the table. As 17 years old died his father, and Harald was therefore left to himself. According to the residents at Rittnor's port was Harald often alone and he kept mostly to himself. Around 483AER happened then the event that made him known throughout Falleentium. As a 65 years old and worn man, was Harald out in the Southern Ocean and fish as he had always done. But due to a storm, he came off course and sailed further south. When Harold gained control of the boat again, he discovered what he later would be known for, the southern continent. When he got back, he told what he had seen, but no one believed him, and people called him crazy. But a year after decided the Falleen Government to investigate the matter and send a few ships off on the long journey. The government founded the first southern colony and named it Port Anderson, in honor of his achievements. However Harald never set foot in the new country, because he died of disease 8 days after the proclamation of the colony. At Port Anderson's square today, is there a memorial for Harald Anderson. General Filippos - The History of an General and Politician *'Name: '''Filippos Petrodus Enfal *'Populary Know as: Filippos *'Birthdate: '''Unknow *'Age: '54 *'Height: '''5' 8" ' *'Eye Color: Blue and Sometimes Green *'''Titles: '''4 Stars General, Former Chairman Of the Liberal-Nationalist Party ''' *'Languages: '''Fallen,English,Latin,Greek,Ancient Greek,French *'Ideology: Monarchism, Nationalism, Liberal-Nationalism, State Economy, Militarism, Unitarism *'Religion: '''Faith of the Four *'Residence: 'Petrodus Street, Corrintrin, Darpartryo *'Place of Origin: 'Gulfong Village, Darpatryo *'Official Profession: 'General *'Hobbies: '''Fishing, Reading, Training Young People '''Family: *'Father: '''Petrodus Samrian Enfal (Deceased) *'Mother: Unknow Biography Filippos (Petrodus) Enfal was born in Gulfong Village near Corrintrin. His Father was an Soldier, in the age of 13 his father was called to war. Filippos was forced to live with his Uncle in Corrintrin, his uncle name rests unknow because of an Almost Mortal wound that Filippos received at the age of 16 and almost lost every child memories. Filippos Engaged in the Army, at the Corritrin Military Academy and Graduated as Corporal. For Almost 10 Years he was Appointed from Corporal to Brigadier. Filippos Then in the age of 43 meet the Emperor and became Lt.General, He was appointed to the Colonial Corps. While he was silent for some time, Filippos Engaged in the War of the Rebelion and Was Garrisoned in Corrintrin. He gave Important Informations of enemy movements near Corrintrin. He also Engaged in Minor Skirmishes with the 4th Army. Again the Rebbelion of Conlord he took imediate response by issuing an Iltumatum at Conlord. His Power Made Conlord Resign and being arrested. Filippos also was active in the Politics having run in 3 Election periods in Fallentium while in the most recent he got an 8,5%. Most Know Quote: ''"War is An Human Need,you cant stop it until it will become an obsession" ''- Quoted After being Injured in the Conlord Crisis Victor Ventus '''Name: '''Victor Ventus '''Birthdate: 471AER Titles: Chairman of the Darparian-Aparian Reunification Party Languages: Fallish, Veld Ideology: National Conservatism and Royalist Religion: Faith of the Four Residence: Frederick Street, Corrintrin, Darpartryo Family: *'Father: '''Robert Ventus (b. 433AER d. 482AER (49)) *'Mother:' Inge Ventus (b. 438AER d. 476AER (38)) *'Uncle: Bjarne Ventus (b. 430AER d. 499AER (69)) *'''Wife: Henrietta Ventus (b. 469AER) *'Daughter: '''Ane Ventus (b. 493AER) *'Daughter: Cecilie Ventus (b. 498AER) *'''Daughter: Simone Ventus (b. 506AER) Early Life Victor Ventus was born May 4 471AER in the small suburb of Corrintrin, Külletown. His father's name was Robert Ventus and was a lieutenant in the army. His mother Inge Ventus, was housewife and was home in the house most of the day. Victor had no siblings, so he was very spoiled by his parents, especially by his mother. When Victor was 5 years old, his mother died after a long period of illness, and he was now all alone with his father, who was much away from home because of his job in the army. In 482AER died his father in battle during the First Golden Crusade, and the eleven year-old Victor was now sent to his uncle Bjarne Ventus, who lived alone in a big house on Frederick Street in Corrintrin. Victor and his uncle got along well with each other, and Victor started on a fine private school, where he went until he was 17. He and his uncle survived both the attack from Verzarent during the war in 486-488AER as well as Apari's Falleen War of Independence, which ended in 488AER. However, many of his close friends were killed and his uncle became disabled and had to sit in a wheelchair the rest of his life. This came to characterize his later political career. Military Service In 488AER he began as the youngest on his team (17 years old) at the military academy in Corrintrin where he the next 5 years ended up being appointed sergeant. As 20 years old he met the two years older Henrietta in 491AER who was in the middle of the education to be a nurse, they became engaged in late 493AER, after Henrietta had born Ane. They was just about to plan the wedding, when the Great War started. Victor was sent to the southern colonies to fight the Golden Alliance invasion of Port Anderson. However, due to the loss in the first naval battle, the entire first army had to withdrawn from the colonies. When he came back to the mainland, he managed to briefly meet with Henriett , but after a few weeks, he was sent off again to the colonies after the fleet in the second naval battle had gained access to Port Anderson. Victor participated in the following landing and invasion of Port Anderson, and in the next two years in the Battle of Helderson and Jödingburg before he finally came home after the war in 496AER. After the war he was badly scarred by the horrors he had experienced, and he decided to resign from the army. He was awarded the Medal of Ignissar, and retired as a Staff Sergeant. Two years later, in 498AER, born Henrietta again, another girl, who they named Cecilie. In 499AER died Bjarne, and the newly married couple took over the house on Frederick Street. Politics During the Great Civil War, which took place from 497-500AER, Victor was great supporters of the Imperial power, and he was repeatedly offered to participate in the uprising against the dictator, but refused because he wanted to protect his family. During the civil war was their house hit by artillery, but the whole family survived the hard times, which the civil war led to, but when the war ended in 500AER, Victor chose to join a group which demanded that Apari became united with the rest of the country again. In the elections of 505AER registered Victor with the newly established party, the Darparian-Aparian Reunification Party, which got 25%. As a 34 year old, he was appointed chairman of a party that aimed to reunite Apari, and strengthen the Emperor's power. In 506AER born Henrietta another daughter who was named Simone. Benjamin Nicholas Name: '''Benjamin Nicholas '''Birthdate: 434AER(deceased 505AER, 71 years-old) Titles: Chairman of the Falleen Imperial Party between 502-505AER, Consul between 502-503AER, Vice Chairman of the Darparian nationalist group "Corrintrin-Jarrico" between 493-505AER. Languages: Fallish, Gorice, Cartish and Veld Ideology: Nationalist and Conservative Religion: Faith of the Four Residence: Bridge Street, Corrintrin, Darpartryo History Benjamin Nicholas grew up in a wealthy merchant family who lived in the rich neighborhood in Corrintrin. Throughout his early childhood and youth, he was brought up to be loyal to the royal power, and as a 15 year old boy he witnessed when Vinther the second was shown to the people in 449AER. Benjamin never signed up in the army, but became a major merchant, and after his father's death, he took over the large merchant company. And in 459AER he got married and later had four children. On his 33rd birthday, Vinther II was crowned Emperor. Benjamin participated in many nationalist associations, and supported all Falleentium's wars. When Apari became free in 488AER, began Benjamin, now 54 years old, to go into politics, and he joined, the new founded nationalist group "Corrintrin-Jarrico" in 489AER, which he later became vice President of until his death. He also joined the political party Falleen Imperial Party, which he later became chairman of. He died in 505AER. Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium